


El Corazón Elije Sin Razón

by Victoria_2703



Series: ¿A quien le duele más? [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Broken Engagement, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Pregnancy, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pregnancy, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_2703/pseuds/Victoria_2703
Summary: Goku quiso arriesgarse y perdió, pero no todo esta perdido quizas no sea la ultima vez.
Relationships: Beerus/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: ¿A quien le duele más? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497818
Kudos: 5





	El Corazón Elije Sin Razón

Que mal he elegido, no sé cómo pudo pasarme todo esto en tan poco tiempo, creo que en gran parte fue culpa mía, fui demasiado iluso, me deje llevar por los sentimientos del momento, y pensar que me quería morir hasta hace poco, no creo que un clavo saque otro pero mi mente se siente más despejada, ahora ya no me duele tanto como antes, creo poder soportar cualquier cosa ahora, no me creo invencible pero podré soportar cualquier cosa hiriente por parte de él. Las cosas se escaparon de mis manos y casi me desmoronan, por suerte tengo un gran apoyo y no me derribaré tan fácilmente, a veces el corazón elige tan mal que deja mucho que desear, ojala esta sea la última vez que caiga en su vaina, hoy que lo pienso, no es más que un recuerdo doloroso.

Mi vida siempre ha sido pacifica, desde que tengo memoria vivir con mi abuelo fue lo mejor que me paso, siempre que intento relajarme me viene la mente su recuerdo, por aquel momento mi vida era apacible sin problemas de ningún tipo menos amorosos, que bella era la vida sin esos problemas. Luego la llegada de Bulma, todo sigue su marcha con total normalidad, hasta la llegada de Vegita, puedo recordar, como el llegaron varios intentando matarme, es cómico ver como esos mismos se volvieron compañeros míos e incluso amigos cercanos. Todo continuaba según su rumbo, lo único que cambio fue mi relación con Chi-Chi, por algún motivo ella y yo nos volvíamos más distantes, hasta tal punto de plantear la idea de separarnos, por mi parte estaba bien viviendo como estábamos ahora, ella estuvo de acuerdo y seguíamos engañando a nuestros amigos diciéndoles que estábamos juntos. De igual forma nunca podría estar con alguien más que no fuera Chi-Chi, aunque esta me insinuara que podría estar con quien yo quisiera que ella me respetaba, pero de igual forma por respeto a ella, me comprometí con la idea de serle fiel.

Pero todo cambio cuando Vegita me propuso un entrenamiento diferente, no era tan tonto como para no saber lo que estábamos haciendo, supongo que él cree que soy tan tonto hasta ese punto, me sorprendió de sobre manera la primera vez que me beso, no sé porque le seguí el juego, supongo que en algún lugar recóndito de mi cabeza deseaba lo que estaba pasando, me deje llevar por el deseo y la falta de actividad sexual, nunca creí que mis emociones se alteraran tanto en tan poco tiempo, sentía que era algo que me hacía falta desde hace mucho, nunca había sentido tanto deseo como en aquellas sesiones de “entrenamiento”, los días pasaban volando y nuestros encuentros eran más que casuales, en nuestros hogares no se preocupaban si nos ausentábamos durante días; incluso nuestra peleas se volvieron diferentes, podía sentir diferente a Vegita, creo que pelear de esa forma le molestaba, aunque me molestaba el hecho de que me buscase cuando quería deshacerse de sus tensiones o cuando Bulma no le daba lo que quería, yo disimulaba, como siempre a mí no debía dolerme nada, después de todo se supone que yo soy alegría, ¿no?

Que ironía, nuestras reuniones se volvieron un calvario para mí, simplemente no toleraba a la “familia modelo”, no creía nada de lo que veía cada vez que Bulma y Vegita se mostraban felices y en paz, solo yo sé lo que pasaba, pero si estaban tan bien como aparentaban en cada fiesta ostentosa de Bulma ¿para qué me quería a mí? Tiene a su esposa, duerme con ella cada noche, no como yo en cambio soy su secreto de fines de semana, uno muy desagradable ya que no voltea ni a verme cuando esta junto a su esposa, no tengo ningún derecho a quejarme después de todo ella tiene más derecho sobre él que yo, a veces quisiera cortar con esto y decirle que no quiero hacerlo más, pero hay algo en la forma que se mueve dentro de mí que me hace cambiar de parecer, sus caricias me dejan hipnotizado y no creo salir de ese trance en poco tiempo, es horrible verlo así pero el único que pierde aquí soy yo. A la par de esto Chi-Chi también juega a la familia feliz, me siento un poco incómodo, ya sé que planeamos seguir fingiendo delante de nuestros amigos, pero a veces siento que se volvía una competencia silenciosa con Bulma, supongo que a las mujeres les importa mucho aparentar frente a los demás, no creo saber si pasa algo raro entre ellas pero siento que se mirasen por el hombro cada tanto, Vegita no se da cuenta lo que su esposa hace cuando da vuelta la cara.

Cuando estaba solas con el sentía que compartíamos el mismo sentimiento, sentía que la probabilidad de unir nuestros corazones se agrandaba, no quería sentirme seguro pero en mis más profundos sueños se hacían realidad, pero luego de la misma forma en la que formaba mis anteriores anhelos se derrumbaban mis sueños, despedazados sobre el piso de la misma forma en la que el pisoteaba mi corazón, sabia como hacerme sentir mal con algo tan insignificante, creo que le he dado demasiado poder, puede destruirme con solo unas pocas palabras. Era tan penoso que algo que me provoque dolor me diera tanta alegría a la par, sabía que no podía seguir habiendo esto, por mí, por él y el resto, hacíamos tanto daño a nuestro alrededor sin darnos cuenta, muchas veces me he querido engañar, quiero sacármelo de la mente y el corazón, pero a veces el corazón quiero algo que no debería.

Luego el día en que quise algo diferente, quería hablar con Vegita, él se negó acotando que yo estaba muy nervioso que el solucionaría mis problemas, no quería hacerlo enojar por lo que me dejaba hacer por él, hubo días en que lo encontraba muy pensativo a la hora de hacerlo, creo que sin ideas mías, Vegita me garantizo muchas veces que sería imposible para el enamorarse de mí, quisiera nunca haber escuchado eso. Fuimos un par de días al planeta del señor Beerus, y todo cambio en mí, no quería despertar de esa pesadilla, era dolorosamente verdadero. Con el transcurso del tiempo Chi-Chi se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y no pude ocultarle nada más, menos a ella, quise quitarme la angustia a la que estaba sometido; al principio se sorprendió por lo que le estaba contando pero termino aceptando que tenía algo con mi compañero de pelea, creí que tomaría mal el hecho de que estaba teniendo relaciones con un hombre, pero me dijo que ella había aprendido a ser de mente más abierta y no veía nada malo lo nuestro; lo malo fue explicarle la situación en la que estábamos, creo que ella estaba más triste que yo cuando le comente en llanto lo que había ocurrido en el planeta del señor Beerus, que mis sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos, lo más extraño fue que ella me dijo que me alejara de él, yo no entendía pero me dijo que hablaba con Bulma a diario, y haría una fiesta dentro de poco, no entendía.

No quería verlo más, me asegure de evitarlo hasta el día de la fiesta, tenía que ir a acompañar a Chi-Chi no podía dejarla sola, lo único llamativo fue la presencia recurrente de Beerus, me hablaba muy bien y se mostraba más animado a mi lado, me gustó mucho pero no podía compararlo con Vegita, la sonrisa del dios era sumamente llamativa peo mi mente estaba en otro lado, este mismo me insinuó si acaso yo era sadomasoquista, creo que sabe algo, pero no quise arriesgarme así que solo atenía a reírme, lo bueno de evitar a Vegita es que me iba a su planeta a entrenar, aunque últimamente mis “entrenamientos” era hacerle compañía en las comida y así, supongo que nos encontrábamos en una cita o algo por el estilo, lástima que el dios no sepa cómo manejar esto, supongo que tantos miles de años le quito toda pizca de humanidad con referencia al amor.

El desastre fue la fiesta de Bulma, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan mal como lo pase ahí, Vegita quiso hablar conmigo a toda costa, por suerte estaba más sereno, no iba a caer en sus encantos, por lo que pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo, me situé junto a Beerus, el me hacía sentir mejor pero no lo corresponda era demasiado pronto. Lo veía enojado para luego caer en la emoción, Bulma anuncio su embarazo, mi mundo estaba cayendo, él estaba con su esposa y conmigo al mismo tiempo, felicite a Bulma porque ella no tenía la culpa de mi estupidez y me retire lejos, por suerte Beerus me siguió, él sabía todo, lo supo todo este tiempo, en aquel momento solo deseaba estar así por siempre, pero lo único que le pedí es irme con él, hasta que me sintiera mejor, podía verte observándonos a lo lejos. Oh Vegita, como quiera que sintieras algo, aunque sea una mínima pizca de amor por mí, de esa forma podría sentir lo mismo que yo, verías lo feo que sufrir como lo hago yo.

Volvimos a vernos para el torneo de poder Beerus se enojó mucho conmigo pero me perdono a su modo, todavía no me acostumbro a estar con él, y este me dijo que no había problema, el a diferencia de Vegita me respetaba, no iba a atarme solo para el a segundo plano, me hizo sentir tan bien, como quiera un amor así, nunca olvidare el tiempo que estuve con él, me hizo sentir querido, deseado, y terminamos en buenos términos. Todavía espero un buen amor, pero esta vez seré más inteligente, no volveré a caer en mi corazón, esta vez seguiré la razón, el corazón puede querer lo que sea, pero no lo escuchare.

**Author's Note:**

> *Esto es parte de una serie así que hay partes que no se entienden, hay que leer la historia anterior de esta serie xD
> 
> *Cualquier error ortográfico o de alguna otra cosa me avisan
> 
> *Gracias por leer, mucho amor y besos!!!!!! :*


End file.
